Adventure for the Seven Moon Shards
by SkatingDJ
Summary: What if the Moon Crystal (used to select new Guardians) were to Break? This is what: The Crystal would shatter into Seven Shards and the Shards would scatter all around the World. The Guardians would loose their powers, turn into mortals and slowly die. It's a race against the clock to regain the shards before they get into the wrong hands and/or the Guardians fade from existence.
1. Prologue: the Moon Crystal

**Hey world, SkatingDJ:)**

 **So this is a really stupid, weird junk idea I've had for so long now, which came to me in a dream, and I've decided it to make it a reality. It's just for stupid laughs, but it's still a story. I mean, it's nothing like one-shots or drabbles, it's a threaded story with some serious parts! It's really different from my style but I think it will be fun/ny. I wanna give it a try!:3**

 **T because I'm paranoid (swearing). OC's necessary for plot and No pairings (but maybe some moments). Some references to anime/other plot. I own absolutely nothing. Honestly, I think that covers it. Anyways, Enjoy!;)**

* * *

 **~Prologue: The Moon Crystal~**

* * *

Well, _this_ wasn't supposed to happen. _This_ wasn't on the Guardians' agenda. The Guardians would expect anything but _this._ How did _this_ even happen? There was a much higher chance of Bunny admitting that he was a Kangaroo than something happening like _this._ It was such a minor thing to the Guardians. Too minor, in a way that other enemies wouldn't even consider it, which was the point. So how did this one figure it out? Who, or even what, did _this_ anyways? Whatever, it wasn't good. The mishap was so sudden, the Workshop had flipped on it's head with chaos after it happened. Nobody knew what to do, they weren't prepared for it (which would have been wise not to do)- but they had to do something. This was, in fact, _very_ important to the Guardians. So important that the Guardians couldn't be called the Guardians anymore.

What had happened?

The Moon Crystal had been stolen. The Moon Crystal that was inherited to the Guardians from the Man in the Moon. The Crystal that chose a destined Guardian and had magical powers that not even the Guardians knew of.

Well, the Moon Crystal was not exactly _stolen,_ but it wasn't in the Guardian's possession and was taken away from them unlawfully, but it wasn't _stolen_ (unless someone actually did steal it, but the Guardians didn't have any proof). No, it was something _worse._ The Moon Crystal had been _shattered._ Who or what shattered it? The Guardians didn't know. But no matter, they had to retrieve the shards before it was too late. This was the horrible part about it; Where had the shards gone off to? The Moon Crystal had been shattered into Seven pieces, each piece had flown away and resided somewhere in the world... right now, a single shard could be _anywhere._

Why was this Crystal so important besides electing a new Guardian? What power could this Crystal possibly posses that makes the Guardians unworthy?

Well, the Man in the Moon was no joke, he was the most powerful spirit in all the universe realm. The Moon Crystal was no ordinary crystal, it had _magic._ A _special_ kind of magic. However, the Guardians knew not of this magic and would dearly pay for it now that their precious Crystal was gone. This _magic_ enabled many things to the Guardians. Do you know when light shines on a crystal, and if you look at the correct angle, you can see each color of the rainbow? Each shard held each color in that crystal: Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Turquoise, Blue, and Violet. All together, each color created the ultimate power for the Guardians: The Power of Belief. In enabled the Guardians to be Spirits and/or Immortals, _and_ to be seen (and it also gave them physical strength), without the Crystal in one piece, the Guardians wouldn't be immortal anymore and be powerless. (Man in Moon granted other spirits immortality of course, but not the power to be seen by humans).

 _The Guardians were Mortals without the Crystal._

But now... with the Moon Crystal shattered, each shard missing all over the globe, what had become of the Guardians?

North wasn't Santa Clause, he couldn't provide gifts for Christmas any longer. Not able to control his Workshop, that being said.

Sandy couldn't give Dreams to children anymore, he no longer had the ability to control Sand.

Bunny wasn't the Easter Bunny, he couldn't prepare Eggs for Easter since he was no longer a Pooka.

Jack wasn't a Winter Spirit anymore, so he couldn't spread snow for Winter. He couldn't do anything at all now.

Tooth couldn't collect children's Teeth, it wasn't her duty. Regardless of the fact that she wasn't a Fairy now.

The Guardians simply weren't Guardians anymore. They were now human beings, no longer spirits. _But they had time to collect the shards, correct?_ **Wrong.**

It was a dire situation, this could be the end of the Guardians if they didn't collect the shards in time. If they didn't collect the shards in time, the now mortal Guardians would slowly fade from existence. They had to collect the shards and put them back together again, before it was too late. It was going to be a journey, with the Guardians weak and all, but it was all or nothing.

However, if another Spirit got their hands on all the shards and created the Moon Crystal once more, who knows what would happen? Would they become the new Guardian(s)? What power would be in store for them? The thought wasn't pretty, that's why the Guardians had to react quickly. It's bad enough that they were almost non-existent and had no clue where any of the shards were... but what if the Moon Crystal shards ended up falling into the wrong hands? The result could be catastrophic for the world.

And the Guardians had no say or power to stop it without the Moon Crystal in the first place... not with it up for grabs to mortal humans, spirits, and demons alike.

* * *

 **I know it's short, but hopefully you liked it. Spoiler alert! But I could use your help!: Here are where the shards are currently in my mind: A high school (;p), at a concert/band for winning, a museum (where things come to life at night XD)... and other places I forget momentarily. But I could use some suggestions:) Your input!;)**

 **UPDATE PENDS ON REVIEWS!:) Thanks for reading!**

 **-SkatingDJ**


	2. IMPORTANT: APOLOGY NOTE

Hello my little Music Mixers, DJ here:

First and foremost, I know I have claimed in my most recent ( _most recent,_ that does not mean _recently_ ) chapters that I would be getting back into the swing of things and updating more.

Well, that was clearly a blatant lie.

Now, all I can ask is you forgiveness. However, I'm not here to redeem myself. I am going to be brutally honest and say that I am not sure if I will be getting my stories finished anytime soon. As a matter of fact, recently, I've been worried if I will be completing them at all. But, I am just worried, I'm not giving up, I know that much; I made a promise that I would finish them to you, and I will. I myself want to finish what I created as well, I really, desperately do, but I know that words speak more than actions. And in my case, this is exceptionally true.

Lately, school has been ruthless, and my parents will freak if I'm not a straight A student. Also, I am an ice skater for a living. I devote half to almost my entire day doing that, and as a result, fall very behind in my work. I have gone through some major changes with my skating and so have my coaches and friends. It's been quite drama inducing and chaotic these past years for a lot of people in my life.

As you can see, I have not had much time to write and I began to develop a writing block... _a BIG one._

I just couldn't find it within myself to type on a document to tell a story anymore. I love to write and I still do it occasionally, but I got bored very quickly and couldn't find it within myself to give out pleasing content to you all. So, I wouldn't make the effort to finish it.

As of late, I have been involving myself in other fandoms, such as YouTube, TV shows, and PC games. Also, I've been thinking of ideas for original publications. I realized the ROTG (most of my fics) fandom is somewhat dead and I am not sure if you all are still with me. I know that popularity among my stories is not important, but it's almost as if I want to apologize to the people who have read my fics from years ago by posting chapters again... if they are still there.

I've always been one to constantly create new ideas for fics, even if they are entirely incomplete and I have not finished any of my other fanfics. And that's how my mind has been lately, but not a single day goes by without me regretting about not getting to this site.

Yes, call it laziness if you will.

But I want to finish this. All of my stories. I really do. I want to continue working on FanFiction.

But it's been a long time since July of 2014 when I was 13 years old. It's been 3 years and I'm now 16 and I'm very different than I was then.

What I would like to do is go back and rewrite _ALL_ of my fics. Think of it as a fresh start. For example, I have already done so with my "Unravel: The End" fic. And I know now that a lot of my ideas are already out there and have been used since I've waited so long.

I'm sorry.

Hopefully when things have settled down even more so I can gain more control in my life and not be so stressed out. Perhaps once summer comes I'll be a little more free. I do have plans and will be training more, but I think I'll be more motivated. Unfortunately, I am going to refrain from making any promises on getting to it asap, but I please find some solace in that I am still here and that I love to write, I have not forgotten you all.

After all, it's because of you guys why I love to write so much, and I can't thank you all enough for that.

I guess that wraps it up, pretty much...

Thank you all so much for reading, Peace!

-SkatingDJ


End file.
